the Mayors Mansion
by 3bbsyyy
Summary: Kairi shows Ebsolon around her new house. No pairings yet. PG for comic mischief
1. the Mayors Mansion

**A/N: this takes place BEFORE the Destiny Islands are attacked and destoryed**

**if you don't like OCs involved in this, please don't riot on my page :/**

•the Mayors Mansion•

_"… Alone on a Train. Aimlessly wander. An outdated map, crumpled in my pocket. And I didn't where I was goin'. So all the different names for the same place…"_

A large white mansion stood before Ebsolon. Beautifully engraved pillars supported the awning that covered the porch that stretched around the mansion. Next to the front steps, a flower garden spread from the window sill around to the back of the mansion.  
"You live here?" Ebsolon gaped.  
"Mhmmm" Kairi nodded, opening the large stained glass door and walked into entry way, which was as magnificent as the outside. To the right, a stained oak staircase twisted upward to the second floor, and polished marble flooring covered the ground. To the left a carpeted room that passed for the family room. The hallway that Ebsolon and Kairi stood in stretched to the back the mansion, several rooms spawning off of it in the process. As well as other rooms, the hallway served to the right just after the staircase. Kairi moved towards it, "I'll go and get the mayor. I'll be back in a sec!" She disappeared around the corner.  
After Kairi left, Ebsolon looked up at the ceiling, a chandelier hung in the center. She moved towards the stairs and sat down on the steps.  
"It's pretty massive." She said, talking to herself, "Not as big as the ones on Startide though…" Comparing the mansion to the large houses on the Startide Islands, where dragons had to fit into them.

Just then, Kairi came around the corner with a large stout man who was round in the stomach, and had a curly head of hair. He was dressed nicely and had a pleasant smile, "Why hello there! You're Ebsolon?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, it'd be a pleasure if you could stay with us here!"  
"Wait, what? You're… letting me stay?" She asked.  
"Well certainly. There's plenty of room, and it does get very quiet around here sometimes."  
Ebsolon pursed her lips and took into consideration what he had said.  
"So, I'll have some of the keepers ready your bed shall I?" He asked.  
"What?" Ebsolon snapped up.  
"Well you'd like to have clean sheets and clothing wouldn't you? I'll let the misses know that you need to be taken to the market for new outfits."  
Ebsolon stared, dumbfounded.  
"Oh- you expect us to let you wear on outfit all the time? That's nonsense!" The mayor laughed.  
"So then, I'll be off." He smiled and turned back to the hall he came from.

Ebsolon turned to Kairi with an expression of shock mixed with horror fixed on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, concerned.  
"Why… Is he doing this for… Me? I… don't deserve-" Kairi cut her off.  
"Don't say that." She shook her head, "The mayor's nice like that. And I'm sure anybody would've taken you in. Now c'mon, let's have some lunch." She smiled, leading Ebsolon into the kitchen.

"So I'm sure you'll like it here." Kairi smiled as she finished eating, leaning against the table. "Everyone's really nice here too."  
Ebsolon got up and put her dish in the sink and turned to Kairi, "So… you're not from here either?" Ebsolon asked.  
Kairi shook her head, "I don't remember anything from before I came here… It's weird, cause I washed up onto the shore, just like you…" Kairi crossed her arms, "This can't be coincidence, can it?" She turned to Ebsolon.  
"Who knows." Ebsolon shrugged, "Something's are better left unsaid."  
"Yeah… You gotta point there." Kairi agreed, "Hey, how about tomorrow I show you around the islands?"  
"Uh… Sure." Ebsolon blinked, her stomach gave a weird lurch, at the though of being surrounded by humans for God knows how long…

_"… The coast disappeared, the sea drowned the sun. I know words to share with anyone. But boundaries of language quietly occurs. For all the different names for the same thing…"_


	2. the Destiny Islands

**A/N: Ebsolon is my original character. To see her backstories visit my deviantART page, username; Ebsolon.**

**This takes plave BEFORE the Destiny Islands are attacked and destroyed**

**if you don't like OCs involved with this, please don't riot on my page :/**

•the Destiny Islands•

_"…Say Goodbye, to the World you thought You lived in. Take a bow, play the part of a lonely, lonely heart.  
Say Goodbye to the world You thought You lived in…"_

Seagulls cawed, and ocean waves hit the shore softly when Ebsolon began to come to. Laying on her stomach, a few yards away from the waters edge, Ebsolon pushed herself up from the sand using her forearms, coughing slightly to get the salt water taste out of her mouth. She lifted her head to examine her surroundings.  
She was on an Island, that much was certain, large palm trees scattered across the landscape, and houses cluttered together along dirt pathways.  
Ebsolon sighed, "I was hoping this was the Startide Islands." Speaking softly, she got to her feet and turned to the right, a boy slightly younger than her staring at her, a goofy smile on his face.  
Ebsolon cried out in shock, and fell backwards to the sand again, "Oh Tutela, It's a human! I'm in a human world!" Her conscious screamed.  
"Hey there!" He smiled, offering a hand to help her up.  
Cautiously, she took it and stood in front of him, taking this moment she gave him a look over; spiky brown hair, with sky blue eyes. He wore a light blue tee shirt with a white rim on the neck and sleeves. Dark blue shorts came to his knees, and a belt with a wooden sword rested over his waist.  
"I'm Sora." The boy said, "Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."  
"Ah… What?" Ebsolon spat out.  
"Where are you from?" Sora asked.  
Ebsolon bit her lip, "Think fast Eb. If I tell this kid the truth he'll think I'm off my rocker." She thought to herself.  
She shook her head in response.  
"You… don't know?" Came a voice from behind Sora.  
Sora turned and Ebsolon peeked around his figure.

A girl, the same age as Sora, with short mahogany colored hair walked up beside him. She wore a pale purple blouse, which tied around the back of her neck. Her skirt was a deep purple with imprinted floral designs around the hem of the bottom.  
"I… I guess not." Ebsolon shrugged.  
Sora and the girl exchanged glances, "Well… Uh, This is Kairi. A friend of mine." The girl gave a gentle smile and waved, "Nice to meet you- um… What's you're name?" She asked.  
Ebsolon looked down at her shoes then sighed, looking back up at the two humans, "Ebsolon."  
"Alright well, Nice to meet you Ebsolon!" Sora grinned, "Hey, mind if I call you 'Eb' for short?" He asked.  
"Whichever you prefer." Ebsolon responded, "It's one of my preferred nicknames anyway." She thought to herself.  
"Ha ha, Alright! Hey, Where's Riku?" Sora asked Kairi.  
She shrugged, "He'll get here when he get's here…"  
Ebsolon crossed her arms and leaned forward then backwards, "Ah, speaking of which…" She leaned forward again, "Where is 'here'?"  
"The Destiny Islands." Another voice game from behind Sora and Kairi.

This time, a slightly older boy with shoulder length silver hair came from a set of stairs leading up to the village. A yellow vest with a black rim fitted on his chest. He wore navy blue pants that had several pockets on them, and covered his shoes.  
"Oh, Hey Riku." Sora laughed, "'bout time you decided to join us! What took you?"  
"Tidus and Wakka." Riku replied, walking up to the group. He crossed his arms and examined Ebsolon.  
"This is Ebsolon." Sora introduced. Riku gave a short wave, and Ebsolon nodded slightly.  
"So you don't know where you're from, huh?" He asked.  
"It would seem that way, yes." She nodded.  
"Well… Why don't you stay with me at the mansion Eb? I mean, you don't have anywhere else to go… Right?" Kairi suggested.  
"Well… yes, but… But I don't wish to burden you." Ebsolon said, averting her eyes.  
"Burden-? Oh, that's silly, I don't mind! And the mayors a really nice guy! C'mon." Kairi waved an arm motioning Ebsolon to follow her.  
Figuring that she would be fighting a loosing battle, Ebsolon sighed and followed Kairi into the town.  
"See you guys later!" Kairi called back.

"So… Both Eb and Kairi don't remember where they're from… Kinda weird huh?" Sora asked Riku.  
"It's not coincidence, Sora. Something's going on here." Riku responded, "And we'll find out what sooner or later."

_"…I tried to live alone, but lonely is so lonely alone. So Human as I am, I had to give up my defenses.  
So I smiled and tried to mean it. To let myself let go…"_


	3. this Land

**A/N: this takes place BEFORE the Destiny Islands are attacked and destoryed**

**if you don't like OCs involved in this, please don't riot on my page :/**

•the Mayors Mansion•

_"… Alone on a Train. Aimlessly wander. An outdated map, crumpled in my pocket. And I didn't where I was goin'. So all the different names for the same place…"_

A large white mansion stood before Ebsolon. Beautifully engraved pillars supported the awning that covered the porch that stretched around the mansion. Next to the front steps, a flower garden spread from the window sill around to the back of the mansion.  
"You live here?" Ebsolon gaped.  
"Mhmmm" Kairi nodded, opening the large stained glass door and walked into entry way, which was as magnificent as the outside. To the right, a stained oak staircase twisted upward to the second floor, and polished marble flooring covered the ground. To the left a carpeted room that passed for the family room. The hallway that Ebsolon and Kairi stood in stretched to the back the mansion, several rooms spawning off of it in the process. As well as other rooms, the hallway served to the right just after the staircase. Kairi moved towards it, "I'll go and get the mayor. I'll be back in a sec!" She disappeared around the corner.  
After Kairi left, Ebsolon looked up at the ceiling, a chandelier hung in the center. She moved towards the stairs and sat down on the steps.  
"It's pretty massive." She said, talking to herself, "Not as big as the ones on Startide though…" Comparing the mansion to the large houses on the Startide Islands, where dragons had to fit into them.

Just then, Kairi came around the corner with a large stout man who was round in the stomach, and had a curly head of hair. He was dressed nicely and had a pleasant smile, "Why hello there! You're Ebsolon?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, it'd be a pleasure if you could stay with us here!"  
"Wait, what? You're… letting me stay?" She asked.  
"Well certainly. There's plenty of room, and it does get very quiet around here sometimes."  
Ebsolon pursed her lips and took into consideration what he had said.  
"So, I'll have some of the keepers ready your bed shall I?" He asked.  
"What?" Ebsolon snapped up.  
"Well you'd like to have clean sheets and clothing wouldn't you? I'll let the misses know that you need to be taken to the market for new outfits."  
Ebsolon stared, dumbfounded.  
"Oh- you expect us to let you wear on outfit all the time? That's nonsense!" The mayor laughed.  
"So then, I'll be off." He smiled and turned back to the hall he came from.

Ebsolon turned to Kairi with an expression of shock mixed with horror fixed on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, concerned.  
"Why… Is he doing this for… Me? I… don't deserve-" Kairi cut her off.  
"Don't say that." She shook her head, "The mayor's nice like that. And I'm sure anybody would've taken you in. Now c'mon, let's have some lunch." She smiled, leading Ebsolon into the kitchen.

"So I'm sure you'll like it here." Kairi smiled as she finished eating, leaning against the table. "Everyone's really nice here too."  
Ebsolon got up and put her dish in the sink and turned to Kairi, "So… you're not from here either?" Ebsolon asked.  
Kairi shook her head, "I don't remember anything from before I came here… It's weird, cause I washed up onto the shore, just like you…" Kairi crossed her arms, "This can't be coincidence, can it?" She turned to Ebsolon.  
"Who knows." Ebsolon shrugged, "Something's are better left unsaid."  
"Yeah… You gotta point there." Kairi agreed, "Hey, how about tomorrow I show you around the islands?"  
"Uh… Sure." Ebsolon blinked, her stomach gave a weird lurch, at the though of being surrounded by humans for God knows how long…

_"… The coast disappeared, the sea drowned the sun. I know words to share with anyone. But boundaries of language quietly occurs. For all the different names for the same thing…"_


	4. the Undiscovered Truth

**A/N: this takes place BEFORE the Destiny Islands are destroyed.**

**if you don't like OCs then don't riot on my page :/**

•The Undiscovered Truth•

_"…Sometimes, I feel a fear of an uncertainty stinging clear. And I can't help but ask myself, how much I've let the fear, take the wheel and steer…"_

Sora sat down beside Kairi next to the small waterfall. The spray of the water filled the air with a cool mist that chilled the surrounding area. On the opposite side of Sora and Kairi, Riku leaned against one of the large coconut trees that shaded the group. Ebsolon leaned towards the waterfall, her arms crossed on the slab of rock.  
"I'm so glad schools almost over." Sora said with a sigh of relief, leaning backwards.  
The group were in the last week of classes for year, and many were already preparing for the up coming summer celebration, A huge Summer Starter Bash the Mayor puts on every.  
Sora and Kairi would be starting the 7th grade, and Riku and Ebsolon would be going into their last year of Junior High. Even though Ebsolon had started the school year late, she had managed to climb to the top of her class by the end of the second semester.  
"Only a few more days until summer break." Kairi replied, smiling.  
"And then, Freedom!" Sora shouted skyward.  
"Thank God." Said Riku, turning his head down, "I'll be able to sleep in again." The group laughed.  
"You miss your sleep, don't cha Riku?" Asked Kairi.  
"You could say that. It's not that I need more sleep, I just want more."  
"What about you Ebs? What're you looking forward to this summer break?" Kairi asked, turning to Ebsolon who was fiddling with the necklace she wore around her neck. Thumbing the white Yin symbol at the bottom where it was connected to the string by a small diamond, where it was clasped by a silver hinge, but cracked in the middle.  
Ebsolon looked up, "What? Oh… I dunno." She said continuing to feel the Yin symbol. She moved her finger up to where the diamond was clasped and felt the crack. Unaware of this until now, Ebsolon had been messing with the necklace recently for some reason, After digging through the pockets of the pants she had worn on the day she arrived on the islands, she had found the necklace Chyma had given her and Trellia. Unaware of the default at the time. She let out a small gasp and quickly removed the necklace.  
"What's up?" Kairi asked, titling her head.  
Ebsolon said nothing as she continued to stare at the necklace.  
"I'll… be right back." Ebsolon got up and began to move away from the waterfall, heading towards the sea-side shack.  
"Where're you goin?" Sora asked, looking up.  
"… Bathroom… It's next to the sea-side shack, right?" Ebsolon replied.  
"Uh… Yeah." Sora blinked.  
Ebsolon nodded and then continued to walk away.

She closed the door to the bathroom behind her and leaned against the wall, her eyes transfixed on the necklace clasp.  
She took in a small breath and blew gently into the tiny diamond. For a moment nothing happened, then, the orb glowed a sky blue color, casting a blue shade over the white walls and tile floor slightly.  
Ebsolon held her breath and bit her lip, then took the necklace and held it up to her face, "Trellia", she whispered.  
Nothing happened.  
"Trellia." Ebsolon repeated, this time a little louder.  
The diamond gave off a small spark, and then the color faded slightly.  
Getting frustrated, she shook the necklace and said even louder, "Let me talk to Trellia!"  
The diamond flickered to a green, then to a red before finally going to a gray blue color.  
Ebsolon let out a great sigh, as tears began to fall from her eyes, holding the necklace to her forehead. She remained quiet for a moment then whispered, "Please. Just once more. Let me talk to her."  
The diamond gave off a spark once more, and then completely died after that, causing the room to return to it's natural lighting.  
Ebsolon gave out a frustrated yell and fell to her knees, pounding the ground with her fist, "God dammit! Why? WHY?" She shouted at the floor, "What did I do to deserve this? Tutela?" She asked through grinding teeth, tears falling from her cheeks.

"It's almost been twenty minutes. I don't think it takes that long to go to the bathroom…" Kairi said, crossing her arms.  
"Maybe she's cons-" Sora began  
"Don't. Even start." Riku frowned, "Kairi, check the tree house, Sora, the secret place, And I'll check over by the sea-side shack. We'll meet back her in an hour, got it?" Riku turned.  
"Got it!" Sora and Kairi nodded.

As Riku approached the sea-side shack, he reached for the handle, but before he could turn it, the door opened to reveal Ebsolon, slightly red-eyed and clenching the necklace at her side.  
"Ebsolon! We're looking for you-" Riku paused and examined Ebsolons face, "Where you… Crying?" He asked moving aside to let Ebsolon pass.  
"What? Oh no, I was just… rubbing my eyes because-"  
"-because you're crying."  
"No. I… I had gotten something in my eye, so I went to check it out. But… it's all good now." She smiled and shrugged.  
"So… Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
"Well… I'm better than I was before!" She lied.  
"Alright then." Riku sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with her, "C'mon, the others are probably waiting for us by now. You'd think you would be easy to find, what with your bright hair and all, " Riku smiled and shook his head, "But you must find the smallest nooks and crannies to hide in. I'm sure you're really good and hide and seek."  
Ebsolon looked up, "…okay?" She placed the necklace around her neck, hoping that the jewel would be able to fix itself on it's own.  
She hoped, but knew it wouldn't.

_"…It's driven me before, and it seems to be the way, hunting mass appeal. Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel…"_


End file.
